fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Drivers Course
MK: DC is a preloaded Nintendo Matrix game. It is comparable to a tutorial of Mario Kart. It has a small collection of character's & courses, with a few new items that will supposedly appear in the upcoming Nintendo Matrix Mario Kart game. It play's out excatly the same as Mario Kart 7, but with a Shop & Story mode. MK: DC is mainly a comedy game, playing on the fact that nobody truly knows if Mario even has a license. Nintendo claims that "There was a lot of speculation about Mario's license, so we decided to have a bit of fun with that. Really, this isn't a Mario game, it's a comedy game with Mario in it." Game Modes *Story Mode *Mission Mode *Battle Mode Shady Toad's Shop Shady Toad will sell you items for coins found on tracks. In MK: DC, he mainly sells degrees & Mii Kart Pieces. *Mushroom Degree (Unlocks 1st missions & Story Part 2) 20 Coins *Flower Degree (Unlocks 2nd Missions & Story Part 3, requires Mushroom degree.) 50 Coins *Goomba Degree (Unlocks 3rd Missions & Story Part 4, requires Flower Degree.) 60 Coins *Koopa Degree (Unlocks 4th Missions & Story Part 5, requires Goomba Degree.) 80 Coins *Star Degree (Unlocks 5th Missions & Story Part 6, requires Koopa Degree.) 100 Coins *Unlock Mii as a character. 10 Coins *Mushroom Kart Body. 20 Coins *Mushroom Kart Glider. 20 Coins *Mushroom Kart Wheels. 20 Coins *Goomba Kart Body. 50 Coins *Goomba Kart Glider. 50 Coins *Goomba Kart Wheels. 50 Coins *Koopa Kart Body. 70 Coins *Koopa Kart Glider. 70 Coins *Koopa Kart Wheels. 70 Coins *Star Kart Body. 100 Coins *Star Kart Glider. 100 Coins *Star Kart Wheels. 100 Coins Characters Each character has the standard Kart, & one unique kart. Racers *Mario (Medium/ Speed Star) *Luigi (Medium/ Ghost Vac) *Peach (Light/ Royal Kart) *Bowser (Heavy/ Koopa Fortress) *Toad (Light/ Mushroom Ranger) *Yoshi (Light/ Egg Runner) *Donkey Kong (Heavy/ Banana Barrel) *Koopa Troopa (Light/ Shell Kart) *Boo (Light/ Ghost Rider) (Beat All Missions to unlock) *Rosalina (Medium/ Lunar Luma) (Beat Grand Prix to unlock) *Wario (Heavy/ Cash Grabber) (Beat Grand Prix with every starter character to unlock) *Goomba (Light/ Goomba Horde) (Collect 1000 coins to unlock) *Dry Bowser (Heavy/ Bone Fort) (Unlock all other characters to unlock) *Mii (Choosable/ Custom Kart) (Buy from Shady Toad for 10 coins) NPCs *Daisy *Shady Toad (Shop Owner) *Toadsworth (Driving Instructor) *Fawful *Bowser Jr. Tracks *Coconut Mall *Mario Circuit *Toadsworths Driver Course *Luigi's Mansion *Waluigi's Blimp *Bowser's Castle *Comet Observatory *Peach's Castle *Wuhu Island *Airship Ride *Mushroom City *Fawful's Airship *Dinosaur Land *Peach Beach *Daisy Cruiser *Koopa Cape *Mushroom Gorge *Maple Treeway Battle Tracks *Fawful's Generator *Dinosaur Land *Gangplank Galleon (Link to an SSBGA page.) Items *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower (Like Fire Flower, but freezes enemy for short time) *Tanooki Leaf (Use tail to bat away incoming projectiles) *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blue Shell *Bob-Omb *Boo *Luma (Carries you to second place) *POW Block *Giga Mushroom *Lightning Mission Mode 1st Set #Coconut Mall/ Bowser/ Bump all 5 racers to destroy them! #Luigi's Mansion/ Luigi/ Don't let any ghosts touch you! #Waluigi's Blimp/ Wario/ Collect all 10 coins in 30 seconds! #Comet Observatory/ Mario/ Don't hit any Luma's! #Boss: Petey Pirahna/ Mario/ Ram him when he slips on the ice! 2nd Set #Bowser's Castle/ Peach/ Escape! (Complete 1 lap in under a minute) #Mario Circuit/ Boo/ Scare Toadsworth! (Press the item button to turn invisible for 3 seconds, reappear in front of Toadsworth! #Mushroom City/ Yoshi/ Avoid Traffic! (For 1 minute) #Koopa Cape/ Koopa Troopa/ Stay in the water for 20 seconds! (Green shells are moving everywhere & will knock you ot of the water if you aren't careful!) #Boss: King Boo/ Luigi/ Fire Bob-Ombs when he appears! 3rd Set #Peach Beach/ Peach/ Beat Daisy! #Daisy Cruiser/ Peach/ Get off before the boat sinks! (Complete 1 lap in 1 minute.) #Wuhu Island/ Mario/ Drive, Swim & Glide your way around the island! (Drive around, Swim through the water, drive up the mountain then glide down & come in first place.) #Comet Observatory/ Rosalina/ Collect all 10 Lumas in 1 lap! #Boss: Goomba King/ Yoshi/ Glide into the air & land on him, but watch out for the goombas he throws up! 4th Set #Dinosaur Land/ Yoshi/ Don't get stomped! 1 Minute #Maple Treeway/ Donkey Kong/ Complete 1 Lap without falling! #Mushroom Gorge/ Toad/ Don't fall off! (1 Minute, strong winds!) #Luigi's Mansion/ Bowser/ Complete 1 Lap in 1:30...... in Mirror Mode! #Boss: Mecha Bowser/ Toad/ When he opens his mouth to breath fire, pummel him with Ice Flower Power! 5th Set #Come 1st, 2nd or 3rd in 1 lap of every course/ Wario #Boss: Cosmic Bowser/ (Switchs every time you destroy a Star in the following order: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Donkey Kong, Boo, Wario, Rosalina, repeat.) Destroy the stars to weaken him, don't let him touch you, & once you destroy all the stars, ram him off the edge, one by one! Story Mode In story mode, You can only Play as any character except for Bowser, Peach & Dry Bowser Part 1 The story begins with all the characters fighting hard in the last track of a tournament. It zooms in on your character. If they come first, they will have just enough points for gold! *1st Race: Mario Circuit: 1 lap Just before you can finish, Toadsworth shows up with a barricade blocking the finish line. He states that none of you have a license, & as such are disqualified until you get it. He then takes you to his driving course. *2nd Race: Toadsworth's Driver Course: Vs. Toadsworth, 3 Laps *3rd Race: Toadsworth's Driver Course: Win without using any items! 3 Laps Toadsworth says that you have basic driving skills, but he can't give you a basic liscence yet, because he's lost all his Mushroom Degrees. Part 2 After buying the Mushroom Degree off of Shady Toad, Toadsworth says you are ready for driving in proper locations, but you still cannot race yet because that requires a Goomba Degree or higher. To earn your next degree, you must practice driving in real situations. For starters, you must be able to drive in heavy trafffic. *4th Race: Mushroom City: 1 Lap, Don't crash! *5th Race: Coconut Mall: 3 Laps, Don't smash anything! Now that you can traverse Real situattions, you must learn to control the Glider, aswell as the ability to swim underwater. *6th Race: Wuhu Island: 3 Laps, don't get hit while underwater or fall while gliding! *7th Race: Daisy Cruiser: 3 Laps, same goal as Race 6 After you return to Toadsworth, Princess Peach comes to give you a present, but before she can, Fawful's Airship appears, & Bowser leaps down & kidnaps her! He then drives his kart onto a special platform, but you manage to follow them just in time! *8th Race: Fawful's Airship: 3 Laps, Catch up to bowser & attack him 5 times before the end! Just before you can save Princess Peach, Fawful sneaks up behind you & pushes you off! Toadsworth pilots the Toad Brigade's ship & manages to save you just in time, but Fawful & Bowser get's away. Toadsworth says you tried your best, & have earned the Flower Degree, but Bowser must have took them, because they all disapeared! Part 3 Toadsworth starts to wonder how you manage to get the degrees. Regardless, he tells you that you can practice your skills as you chase down Fawful's Airship. *9th Race: Mushroom Gorge: 3 Laps, complete in 4 minutes or less. *10th Race: Koopa Cape: 2 Laps, complete in 5 minutes or less. Toadsworth tells you that he has located Bowser Jr, who surely can't be far away from his father. *11th Race: Peach Beach: 1 lap, complete in 1:30 or less. The boat you are on is attacked by the Koopa Army, get off before they capture you! *12th Race: Daisy Cruiser: 1 Lap, 3 lives, complete in 2:00 or less! You just manage to get to Dinosaur Island, where Bowser Jr. is hiding out. Find his secret base & stop him fast! You just manage to see him before he runs off. *13th Race: Dinosaur Island: 1 Lap, Don't loose Bowser Jr! Bowser Jr. accidently leads you right too his hideout before confronting you. He grabs his magic brush & jumps into a vamped up kart. *Boss: Bowser Jr. Make him drive into the power generator 5 times! Watch out for his paint attacks! 3 lives. Bowser Jr. Accidently reveals that his Father & Fawful are going to the Comet Observatory so they can steal all the Luma's power. Toadsworth then messages you telling you that Bowser & Fawful are going to the Comet Observatory to steal the power of the Lumas. He then states that since you managed to get through so much, you've earned the Goomba Degree. But they got chewed up by some cows from the Moo Moo Farm, so you'll have to find one. Part 4 Toadsworth questions you about where you get the degrees, but he finds out nothing. He then tells you that to reach the comet observatory, you'll have to collect the components for the Space Cannon. *14th Race: Dinosaur Land: 2 Laps, collect atleast 20 coins *15th Race: Luigi's Mansion: 2 Laps, collect atleast 30 coins *16th Race: Peach's Castle: 2 Laps, collect atleast 40 coins Toadsworth informs you that the last piece can be bought from Coconut Mall, but it's a very popular item, so you'll have to get in quick! *17th Race: Coconut Mall: 3 Laps, come 1st! When you arrive back at Toadsworths Garage, he tells you that the engine parts still must be found. Before he can tell you where they are, a team of Paratroopas come down & kidnap him. Before you can act to save him, Bowser Swoops down & knocks you out. You reawaken in Bowser's Castle, above a pit of Lava. He chuckles & Approachs to attack. *Boss: Bowser. 3 lives, push him into the lava 5 times to kill him. Watch out for his fire breath & Shell spin attacks! After Bowser drowns in the lava, A Luma comes with a message from Toadsworth. The Luma exclaims that Toadsworth wanted you to have the Koopa degree...... but the Luma dropped it on his way. Part 5 The Luma asks you where you got the degree, & is disapointed when you tell him nothing. He tells you that the engine parts for the Space Cannon can be found in Luigi's Mansion, Airship Ride & Maple treeway. *18th Race: Luigi's Mansion: Collect all 8 Parts in 2 minutes! *19th Race: Airship Ride: Collect all 8 Parts in 2 minutes! *20th Race: Maple Treeway: Collect all 8 Parts in 2 minutes! Now that you have all the pieces of the engine, you must get it's power source: A Baby Luma. Only one is in the Mushroom Kingdom. *21st Race: Waluigi's Blimp: Ram Waluigi 3 times! The Luma has finished building the cannon, & just as the baby Luma enters the engine's Heart, Dry Bowser Appears! He's angry, cos, well you know......... you killed him. *Boss: Dry Bowser. 3 Lives. Push him into the cannon until he stays in! (5 Times) Dry Bowser's Bones get blasted everywhere, but the Cannon couldn't take it. The Baby Luma flys away, & your task is over. But there is still 1 last hope. Before you can take off in Bowser's Clown Car, the Luma comes & tells you that you cannot take off until you get the next degree, which you have earned...... but the Luma left them sitting on the cannon's edge. Part 6 As you finnally take off in the Clown Car, it breaks down just before it can reach the comet observatory, only to land on Fawdul's Airship. *22nd Race: Fawful's Airship: Come 1st Bowser Jr. Stops you in your tracks. He has used Luma magic to bring back Bowser in his Cosmic Form. You must quickly beat them both before you can progress. *Boss: Bowser Jr. & Bowser. 3 Lives. Trick Bowser Jr. into running into Cosmic Bowser's super flames 3 times, then defeat Bowser by hitting each Luma once without Bowser hitting them. You then move on to your final destination: Fawful's Lair. Defeat him quickly to save the day! *Boss: Fawful. 3 Lives. Make Fawful run into the Star Beams before ramming him off the edge 3 times. The day is saved! Rosalina returns you & Peach to the Mushroom Kingdom. Shady Toad escapes custody. Everything is as it should be. But, are you forgeting something? Nope. Toadsworth frantically searchs for a wait out of his cell in Bowser's Castle. Trivia *Mk: DC is not considered a proper game due to it's ridiculous nature. *Apparenty, MK: DC was not created by Nintendo, but the currently unkown company who is making most of the games for the Nintendo Matrix. **The company is also apparently independent. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Matrix Games Category:Guygombaa Category:Joke Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Indie Games